


Death Will Not Stop True Love

by AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Baz is Westley, Cute reunion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways/pseuds/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways
Summary: Baz is the Dread Pirate Roberts and Simon is Buttercup, do I need to say more?





	Death Will Not Stop True Love

“Life is pain, Simon. Anyone who tells you differently is trying to sell something.” 

“Do you think I don’t know? I died that day when I heard you killed him." He seemed rather frazzled, and I was slightly surprised when he said, "You can die too for all I care!” Simon rose up from where he was sitting on the log and pushed me off the cliff edge I was standing on. In retrospect, standing with my back towards a steep cliff was not the smartest move, but I was to distracted by his still rosy cheeks, tawny skin, and moles. So many moles in fact that being caught completely unaware was not very surprising.

As I was rolling down the hill I managed to get out the words, “Ffffffuuugggg offffff Ssssnooowww!” 

“Baz?” I heard him say before I caught a glimpse of his body also falling down the hill. That is bloody fantastic. 

When I reached the bottom of the cliff I lay panting, and I noticed Simon lying a few paces away. I dragged my body until I was kneeling over him. I gently brushed his curls out of his face. 

“Simon.” It was barely a whisper as I stared at his closed eyes and perfectly structured jaw. I couldn’t lose him again, after I had tried these five years to get him back to me, he can’t be gone. I should have revealed myself as the Dread Pirate Roberts much sooner. I must have been to focused on trying to save him from being killed and married to care, but I should have cared more. I can’t lose him.

He can’t be dead, I am the only one who can die.

His eyes fluttered lightly and he asked, “Baz?”

“Sodding job well done Snow, look what mess you got us into.” I was trying to act cool, but I couldn't keep my voice from cracking. I was just happy he was alive, he is just so alive. 

He simply said, “Baz it’s you,” and he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. 

When the kiss ended we just held each other for a while. “I love you Simon.” I said looking at his beautifully wide eyes.

“I love you too Baz, but I thought you were dead.” Tears started falling down his cheeks, I brushed them away with my thumb. 

“I am Simon, but I will not let death keep me away from you.” I briefly showed him my fangs. He wasn’t frightened, he just kissed me again. I would never hurt him again as deeply has I had all those years ago. I just wanted to find a better place for us, that was why I left. But I was bitten by the pirate vampire king, the third Dread Pirate Roberts (long story), but now I had my Simon again. 

“Let’s go Simon, my ship is not that far.” I said, starting to get up and pulling him with me. 

“Do we have to go through the Fire Swamp?”

“Don’t be daft Snow, we can go around.” I saw him smile as he took my hand.

I smile, tightening my grip on his, when I see two figures making there way down the bank. It appeared to be a small woman with bright, shocking hair, and a goatherd. My hand goes to my side. I look to the direction of the fire swamp where the two women are not. 

"On second thought love," I glance at Simon and I see him nod at me, "I am feeling brave, let's try the fire swamp."


End file.
